


Glowing at the Fireside

by flickawhip



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sitting by a Campfire</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glowing at the Fireside

Glimmer had snuck away from the career tributes. She had seen Katniss at training and knew if she was cautious, she could be one of the last alongside her. Now, dumped out into the wilderness of the arena she needed to see her again. She snuck forward stealthily, watching Katniss in the firelight, she was glowing, almost like some kind of avenging angel. She stepped closer, still slowly easing closer, aware that she needed to be careful. Katniss had turned when she trod on something that cracked. She shrank back at first, attempting to hide once again, surprised when the girl smiled and indicated to join her. 

The two sat silently in the fire's glow, Glimmer had always been a career tribute and when Katniss had volunteered she had felt a shock run through her. Katniss' sister would have been an easy kill, she held no real caring for the girl, but Katniss. Her bravery made her both dangerous and alluring. Now, watching the fire die out she moved closer, unable to stop herself seeking warmth. Katniss had surprised her, kissing her fiercely, then rising, holding a silent hand to her even as she stamped out the last of the embers. They climbed steadily higher and, despite her fear, Glimmer trusted Katniss enough to nestle closer, letting herself be tied in alongside her. The campfire embers had died out as Marvel and the others came through and Glimmer looked down, silently thanking her lucky stars that she had chosen Katniss.


End file.
